Sanando viejas heridas
by keelylight
Summary: Su vida hace algún tiempo era de color rosa pero todo se termino con la muerte de su madre a partir de ese trágico momento en su vida las cosas cambiaron su vida llena de amor a paso a ser una de tristeza y soledad, pero después de 10 largos el puede cambiar un poco las cosas a pesar de su arrogante y frió carácter puede llegar a darle todo el amor que necesito durante años.
1. Chapter 1

CONOCIENDO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

Ella se encontraba pensando en estos momentos lo mucho que habian cambiado las cosas,hace algunas semanas aun se encontraba en aquel internado en londres donde habia permanecido durante diez largos años, las cosas cambiaron cuando su padre Kyoya Higurashi la habia mandado a buscar a aquel internado diciendole que ya era hora de que regresara a casa, su padre era un hombre muy respetado en tokyo manejaba una de las mas poderosas empresas automotrizes, el siempre fue un padre dulce que le importaba su familia ante todo y por eso se esmeraba en su trabajo para darle la mejor vida a su madre su hermano y a ella, su infancia estubo llena de alegria y amor todos en la gran mansion donde vivia la amaban y se encargaban de que a ella ni a su querido hermano mayor les faltara algo, ante los ojos de su padre era la cosa mas importante en el mundo despues de su querida esposa Sonomi Higurashi pero las cosas nunca pueden ser de color rosa cuando tenia aproximadamente 7 años su madre enfermo de cancer los doctores decian que ya no habia cura ella estaba ya en etapa terminal su padre estaba destrozado ella apesar de ser pequeña entendia las cosas y veia como su madre sufria su hermanopor su parte se encargo de cuidar de ella todo termino meses despues su madre fallecio su padre en ese entonces estaba destrozado no querria saber nada ya que la vida era un infierno sin su querida esposa, cumpiendo ella 8 años su padre le dijo que se iria a londres a un internado para que un dia regresara para ayudar a su hermano a administrar la empresa, su padre para ese entonces era una persona fria ya no quedaba nada de aquel padre amoroso que siempre le sonreia y le decia que la amaba apesar de eso acepto las cosas como eran y partio a londres con la promesa de un dia regresar y ser una persona de la cual su padre se sintiera orgulloza.


	2. Pregutas

Preguntas

Una joven de aparentemente 18 años se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto de Tokyo sumida en sus pensamientos recordando lo que habían pasado en estos últimos años, estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que desde hace algunos minutos un joven la llamaba,

-kagome, kagome, kagome!-decía el joven agitando la mano para llamar su atención-

- perdona estaba pensando- dijo ella se habia sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando su hermano regreso-

-bueno, sera mejor que nos apresuremos papa nos espera en casa-dijo el joven mientras le frotaba el cabello despeinandola -

-naraku basta! me despeinas-dijo mientras lo miraba friamente-

-que te pasa antes solo te reias no te ponias asi- dijo el molesto-

-naraku ya no soy la misma de antes, mirame sigo siento una niña boba?-dijo ella con molestia en su voz-

-has cambiado mucho, donde quedo mi risueña hermanita-dijo el- tu no eras asi que paso con la kagome amororsa y tierna

-basta naraku sabes perfectamente el por que de mi cambio- dijo ella fulminandolo con la mirada-

-lose pero..-

-basta! deja tus preguntas para despues-dijo ella interrumpiendolo-vamonos

- bueno ya te dejo en paz -dijo el molesto por la fria actitud de su hermana despues con un ademan le hablo a uno de sus acompañantes -bankotsu encargate de las maletas ponlas en el carro -le ordeno-

-si señor naraku-

se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto donde una limusina los esperaba.

-buenas tardes señor naraku-dijo el chofer-

-Hoyo llevanos a casa -dijo el-

naraku habrio la puerta y la ayudo a subir despues de que ella subiera el subio y se acomodo.

ya dentro de la la limosina kagome empezo a cuestionar a naraku hacerca del por que su padre la habia mandado a traer tan repentinamente.

-gracias por venir por mi-dijo ella apenas en un susurro-

-de nada-dijo el- para eso estan los hermanos-

-cambiando de tema-dijo ellaen tono serio -naraku tu sabes por que papa me mando a llamar-

-para serte sincero kagome desconozco el por que, de un dia para otro me pidio que mandara a totosai uno de nuestros mensajeros a llamarte- dijo el-

-si ya se quien es totosai-dijo ella- pero, estando en londres totosai me dijo que algo grande estaba por pasar-

-algo grande? a que te refieres-dijo el el-

-no lo se no quiso decirme-

-esto no me gusta pero bueno supongo que pronto nos enteraremos-

-eso espero- dijo mirando por el espejo.

Perdon por no haber subido antes el capitulo pero sali de viaje pero mañana subo un capitulo y va a ser mas largo saludos que bueno Lamier que te halla gustado mi historia gracias por leerla espero que te gusten los capitulos saludos! c:


End file.
